Mais où sont mes lunettes ?
by crazysnape
Summary: Après un entrainement de Quidditch Harry se retrouve face à un gros problème : il est seul, en serviette et sans lunettes, comment va-t-il retourner au château ? Et qui a osé lui chiper ses LUNETTES ?


**Titre** :Mais où sont mes lunettes ?

**Thème n°8**- Potion ( Pour la commutauté 30_slash_Hp)

**Pairing** : Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy  
**Rating **: T  
**Genre** : humour

**Disclamers** : Je ne possède rien d'autre que l'histoire. Certains personnages appartiennent à J.K.R., d'autres sont à René Goscinny et Albert Uderzo

**Dédicaces **:

A petite **Zoo** qui est plus grande que moi mais c'est pas grave, pour m'avoir remotivée et pour nos petites session d'écriturage...

A **Mel'Amarain** pour sa patience... car je sais que tu n'y croyais plus....

**Note de l'auteur :  
**

Cet OS a été commencé il y a bien longtemps lors d'une soirée d'écriture avec **Zoo**. Il fallait que ça parle de potion ( pour le thème ) que les mots lunettes et bouilloire apparaisse. C'était sensé être un texte écrit en 30 minutes et j'ai mis presque 3 ans... cherchez l'erreur ? Mais bon j'ai enfin réussi et j'y suis arrivée.

Si vous voulez voir ce que ça a donné entre les mains de super **Zoomalfoy** aller sur son profile, l'os à pour titre le remède.

en attendant bonne lecture à tous

* * *

o

O

Mais où sont mes lunettes ? 

O

o

Harry Potter pestait tout seul dans le vestiaire de l'équipe de Quidditch des Griffondors.

Quelle idée d'avoir dit aux autres de partir devant !

D'accord, il avait voulu profiter encore quelques minutes de cette belle soirée pour voler en solitaire au dessus de la forêt interdite, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé se trouver dans une telle situation ! C'est vrai, en six ans d'entraînements et de douches qui suivent cela ne lui était jamais arrivé !

Mais les faits étaient là : il se retrouvait seul, en serviette, et sans lunette. Autant dire que pour quelqu'un de myope comme lui, c'était la pire chose qui puisse lui arriver. Comment regagner le château ? Surtout que le soleil commençait à se coucher. Il soupira et, maudissant celui ou celle qui avait eu la détestable idée de lui faire cette mauvaise blague, entreprit de tâtonner à la recherche de sa baguette et de ses vêtements.

OoOoOoOoO

Non loin de là, dans les profondeurs des cachots, un jeune Serpentard soupirait comme un bienheureux. Il venait de mettre la main sur un trésor qu'il convoitait depuis plusieurs années. C'était la seule chose que ses parents n'aient jamais refusé de lui offrir, parce qu'un Malfoy est parfait et que jamais, _au grand jamais_ il ne s'enlaidit quand il peut faire autrement.

Des lunettes.

Enfant, il en avait voulu pour se déguiser comme celle que Théo avait dans son coffre à jouet, mais un Malfoy ne joue pas à des jeux de petits gens, un Malfoy joue aux échecs, au bridge, aux Dames, ou au Backgammon, alors il n'en avait pas eu.

Ensuite, il en avait voulu car cela donnait un petit air intellectuel, distingué qu'il adorait, mais là non plus ce n'était pas une bonne raison. Un Malfoy se distingue par son intelligence ou ses qualités innées, et non par une chose aussi superficielle qu'une _paire de lunette_.

Ça avait été une raison de plus pour détester Harry Potter. Pourquoi avait-il toujours le droit d'avoir ce qui lui était interdit ? L'autorisation d'enter dans l'équipe de Quidditch dès sa première année, des lunettes splendides, un éclair de feu, de magnifiques lunettes, la participation à la coupe des trois sorciers, et des lunettes, des lunettes, _des lunettes_, _**des lunettes**_.. _**Des lunettes !**_

Mais ce temps-là était révolu. Il avait pris sa revanche. Il avait enfin des lunettes et… comme il s'y attendait, elles lui allaient à merveille. Il continua à se regarder dans le miroir, en soupirant de bonheur.

OoOoOoOoO

Harry était enfin parvenu à retrouver ses vêtements. Il était exactement là où il les avait laissés. Sa baguette était à sa place, son balai aussi, seules ses vieilles lunettes avaient disparu. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Qui pouvait-être intéressé par une vieille paire de lunettes abîmées ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. A moins… à moins que le voleur ne souhaite lui faire du mal et n'ait trouvé que ce moyen pour l'attaquer, lorsqu'il était sans défense. Un frisson de peur et d'anticipation le parcourut. Il leva la tête, mit les vêtements sales dans son sac et attrapa fermement sa baguette. A nous deux…

OoOoOoOoO

Draco n'en revenait pas. C'était incroyable comme il se sentait bien avec ce petit morceau de métal sur le nez. Il se sentait plus beau, plus fort que d'habitude_ ce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible. Il avait bien entendu dû bidouiller les verres pour pouvoir s'admirer de tout son saoul.

Il sursauta en entendant la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui, et se hâta de cacher le présent qu'il venait de se faire derrière son dos. Avant de se retourner vers l'importun qui venait de lui gâcher sa joie.

"Blaise, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je te croyais dans les bras de ta dooouuuce Pansy…".

" Ta gueule Dray. Pour ton information j'y étais, mais je suis venu te chercher pour descendre manger… hey mais qu'est-ce que tu caches?"

"Rien", il n'aurait peut-être pas dû répondre avec tant d'empressement, histoire de ne pas sembler suspect, mais c'était trop tard.

Le brun haussa un sourcil et le regarda d'un air goguenard.

" Arrête de me prendre pour un idiot, je vois le reflet dans le miroir. C'est quoi ? Des lunettes ? "

" Non, et de toute façon, cela ne te regarde pas ! "

Blaise, pas le moins du monde perturbé par l'objection du blond, tira la baguette de sa poche et énonça promptement "Accio Lunette". Draco serra les doigts autant que possible, mais il sentit bien malgré lui l'objet s'envoler vers son ami.

" Blaise rends moi ça ! C'est à moi et ça ne te regarde pas !"

Mais le brun ne l'écoutait pas, il était penché vers la paire de lunette qu'il venait de saisir. Il l'observait sous toutes les coutures.

" C'est étrange, elles me disent quelques choses… tu les as trouvées où ?"

Comme le jeune Malfoy ne lui répondait pas, il releva la tête et le trouva, le visage boudeur et la main tendue.

" Draco, dis moi où tu les as trouvées, car tu les as trouvées, _n'est-ce pas ?"_

Une moue révélatrice apparut sur les lèvres du petit voleur.

" Dray, ne me dit pas que tu les as piquées à quelqu'un… c'est bas, même de ta part."

Le blond, toujours silencieux, fronça les sourcils.

" Je sais que tu en rêves, mais pour certaines personnes c'est indispensable. Sans leurs lunettes, elles sont perdues. Je suppose que tu sais que ce n'est pas un jouet ? Que ce sont des vraies. Maintenant avoue, à qui sont-elles ?"

Il vit les lèvres de Draco se mouvoir, mais aucun son ne s'en échappa.

Blaise soupira.

"Draco, c'est pas que je ne veux pas, mais on va être en retard pour manger, et j'aimerai bien que tu arrêtes. Je vais te le demander une dernière fois. A-QUI-SONT-CES-LUNETTES ?"

"Potter".

Blaise ferma les yeux, et soupira une nouvelle fois.

" De toutes les personnes qui portent des lunettes dans cette école, il fallait que ce soit les siennes…"

OoOoOoOoO

Harry venait enfin d'arriver dans la salle commune. Le trajet depuis le vestiaire lui avait semblé interminable. Et comme par hasard, il n'avait rencontré personne qui puisse l'aider. A croire que tout le monde avait disparu.

"Il y a quelqu'un ?"

Un silence incroyable lui répondit. Il avança jusqu'aux escaliers et entreprit de monter jusqu'à son dortoir pour déposer ses affaires et peut-être trouver l'un de ses amis. Mais une fois encore, il n'y avait personne. Il commençait à croire qu'il était maudit. D'abord on lui volait ses lunettes sans aucune raison, et ensuite il perdait tous ses amis. Il soupira et se laissa mollement tomber sur son lit.

" Les gars ? C'est plus drôle maintenant, vous pouvez me les rendre... les mecs… ? "

"Il n'y a personne ici mon jeune ami".

Harry sursauta. Cette voix, il ne la connaissait pas. Il plissa les yeux, afin d'essayer d'apercevoir quelqu'un, mais il ne vit rien. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant puisque sans ses lunettes il ne voyait _rien_ à plus de dix centimètres. Rien que du flou.

" Qui êtes-vous ? Ron ? C'est pas drôle!"

" Je suis loin d'être ce… Ron, mon nom est Obvouis Minipus."

" Obvouis Minipus, mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là? Vous n'êtes pas chez Gryffondors, je ne vous connais pas… qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?"

" Du calme, je suis dans le tableau derrière la porte, et je tenais juste à t'informer que tous tes camarades étaient dans la grande Salle."

" Et Merde ! C'est l'heure du repas ! Ça veut dire qu'il faut que je redescende… Tout seul… Qui que tu sois, je te déteste !! "

OoOoOoOoO

Draco ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à la table de Gryffondor, mais le survivant n'avait toujours pas fait son apparition. Le regard insistant que Blaise posait sur lui, était loin de faire diminuer la culpabilité qui montait en lui depuis que celui-ci lui avait fait comprendre l'énormité de sa bourde. Mais pourtant, elles étaient..._si belles_ ces lunettes, elles lui allaient _si bien_, qu'il avait du mal à se résoudre à les rendre à leur propriétaire.

Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen pour convaincre Potter de les lui prêter. Ils pouvaient peut-être faire des tours de garde, comme les gens divorcés faisaient avec leur enfant.

La paire lui chauffait l'intérieur de la poche.

Le repas touchait presque à sa fin lorsque Potter passa enfin la porte, à son grand soulagement. Pas qu'il appréciait Potter, mais il commençait à se demander si il ne s'était pas blessé en rentrant.

Il le vit hésiter un instant sur le seuil, plissant les yeux avant de s'avancer d'un pas hésitant. Granger, se leva pour le rejoindre et l'aider à trouver la place qu'ils lui avaient gardé.

Draco n'avait jamais pensé que ne pas avoir ses lunettes puissent être un tel handicape pour le Gryffondor.

Blaise lui donna un coup de coude, et lui fit un signe du menton en direction de Potter. Draco tenta bien de lui faire une petite moue adorable, celle qui marchait si bien avec sa mère, mais son ami ne se laissa pas apitoyer.

" Si tu n'y vas pas j'y vais à ta place, et je lui dis non seulement que c'est toi qui les lui a prise, mais que tu en as profité pour le mater sous la douche."

Le blond poussa un soupire agacé, car il savait bien que son ami n'hésiterait pas à tout révéler. Même s'il pensait que c'était un beau mensonge ! Mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, il avait été surpris de voir que Potter était bien foutu, il avait l'air tout maigrichon, mais ce n'était qu'une impression. Il avait tout ce qu'il fallait, ou il fallait. Il se demanda un instant si le dicton femme à lunette femme à *** était aussi valable pour les hommes. Mais il ne put approfondir sa réflexion car Blaise commençait à se lever. Aussi se hâta-t-il de le précéder. Pas besoin de donner une raison supplémentaire à Potter pour lui en vouloir.

Il avança le plus lentement possible vers la table des rouges et or, se dirigea tout aussi lentement vers Potter et s'arrêta juste derrière lui.

"Potter"

OoOoOoOoO

"Harry, c'est ridicule ! Pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un t'aurait volé tes lunettes ? Tu as dû les mettre ailleurs sans le faire exprès et tu as oublié !"

"Hermione arrête ! Je sais ce que je dis ! J'ai mis mes lunettes au même endroit que d'habitude, et quand je suis sorti de la douche elles n'y étaient plus ! Excuse-moi mais ça fait suffisamment longtemps que j'en porte pour savoir que…"

"Potter"

Harry se retourna lentement en entendant la voix de Draco Malfoy retentir dans son dos. Un frisson le parcourut tandis que l'idée qu'il soit vraiment maudit lui traversait la tête.

Que pouvait-il pensé alors que pour la première fois de sa vie Draco Malfoy venait lui parler d'une voix presque agréable, et il n'était même pas dans la mesure de profiter du beau visage qui allait avec ? Il s'était rendu compte quelques mois plus tôt que lorsque que le Serpentard prenait la peine de sourire, de parler gentiment son visage était magnifique. Et que lui, Harry Potter, se sentait fondre.

" Oui ?"

" Je crois avoir trouvé quelque chose qui t'appartient."

Harry plissa les yeux pour essayer de voir de quoi il s'agissait, mais il ne distinguait rien. Il perçut un mouvement de main de la part de Draco, et celle-ci se rapprocha de son visage. Il eut un mouvement de recule, puis s'immobilisa. Comme si le Serpentard allait tenter de lui faire du mal ici, en plein milieu de la grande salle !

Il écarquilla les yeux en s'apercevant que loin de lui vouloir du mal le jeune homme lui rendait la vue. Il sourit.

"Merci…" puis se renfrogna "Où les as-tu trouvé ?"

Son regard put enfin se poser sur le blond. Il le trouva étrangement mal à l'aise, et lorsqu'il lui répondit d'un ton désinvolte qu'elles étaient dans le vestiaire des Gryffondors, il ne put s'empêcher d'être suspicieux.

" Qu'est-ce que tu y faisais ?"

Le malaise qu'il avait perçu s'agrandit.

" Rien qui ne t'intéresse, je t'ai rendu tes lunettes ? Le reste ne te concerne pas."

Et là, Harry sut. Il sut sans le moindre doute possible, que c'était _lui_ qui les avait prises, volontairement. Mais alors pourquoi les lui rendre ? Pourquoi si vite ? Et pourquoi en personne ? Cela n'allait pas, ce n'était pas logique.

" Tu vois Harry, je savais bien que tu les avais laissé là-bas."

Est-ce que quelqu'un lui en voudrait, si il lui tordait le cou, là, maintenant?

" Hermione ? "

"Oui ?"

"Tais toi."

Le regard de tous Gryffondors se tourna vers lui, éberlué. Personne n'avait jamais osé dire si franchement à la jeune fille de se taire. Hermione elle-même en resta bouche bée, mais elle la ferma bien vite et se tourna vers son assiette en silence. Harry haussa les épaules et se tourna vers le Serpentard, mais celui-ci avait profité de son moment d'inattention pour s'éclipser.

OoOoOoOoO

Draco se dirigea immédiatement vers la porte, vers son dortoir. Il se sentait seul. Ses lunettes lui manquaient, il fallait qu'il réfléchisse. Il devait bien y avoir un moyen… pour que Potter les lui prête. Mais il savait à présent que même si Gryffondor acceptait, restait le problème de sa vue, il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça lorsqu'il lui prêterait ses lunettes. Plongé dans ses réflexions, le jeune homme ne se rendit pas compte qu'il ratait une bifurcation. Ce ne fut qu'en arrivant dans un couloir qu'il ne connaissait pas qu'il releva la tête.

Il hésita à faire demi-tour, mais à la place s'assit entre deux statues. Ici au moins il serait au calme pour réfléchir.

Il devait bien exister un moyen. Hummm... Potter pourrait les avoir la journée et lui la nuit ? C'était un partage équitable. Mais deux secondes plus tard, il écarta cette idée : comment lui rendrait-il le matin venu ? Il devait bien exister un sortilège, ou une potion qui lui rendrait temporairement la vue.

Une potion, ça lui disait quelque chose, il avait déjà lu un truc à ce sujet, mais où ? Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse. Où était cette potion ? Où était-elle ? Mais où était-elle donc ? Il sentit soudain le mur contre lequel il était appuyé se transformer contre son dos. Il s'écarta, surpris, et vit une grande porte de bois sombre. Étonné, il se leva, hésitant à l'ouvrir, mais après voir regarder autours de lui pour vérifier qu'il était seul, la curiosité l'emporta et il tourna la poignée.

Un frisson d'appréhension le traversa tandis que la porte s'ouvrait dans un grincement plutôt déplaisant. Une douce et chaude lumière lui caressa le visage, rassuré, il avança plus tranquillement dans ce qui semblait être une clairière. Une brise légère balançait les branches, les faisant danser. Il ferma les yeux pour profiter du parfum que les fleurs, disséminées ici et là, dégageaient. Il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi cette porte était apparu et ce que cette clairière faisait là mais c'était tellement agréable qu'il ne s'en préoccupa pas et profita de l'instant. C'était du moins ce qu'il avait eu l'intention de faire jusqu'à ce qu'une voix inconnue ne l'interrompe.

"Que faîtes-vous chez moi jeune impudent ?"

Draco sursauta, et ses yeux se posèrent sur le vieil homme qui se tenait devant lui. Une longue chevelure blanche, une barbe tout aussi pale, des petits yeux bleus pétillants de malice. Le jeune Serpentard savait qui se tenait devant lui.

" Professeur Dumbledore, je suis désolé, cette porte s'est ouverte toute de seule, et je…"

"Comment m'avez-vous appelé ?"

Draco se fit alors plus hésitant.

"Professeur Dumbledore ?"

"Qu'est-ce donc que ce nom ridicule ? Mon nom est Panoramix mon cher… et vous êtes ?"

"Draco Malfoy"

Panoramix, le regarda un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

"Et que puis-je pour toi jeune Draco Malfoy ? Je suppose que tu désires de la Potion Magique, comme tous ceux qui viennent me trouver..."

A la notion de la Potion Magique, l'intérêt de Draco s'éveilla. Serait-il possible que d'une manière ou d'une autre, quelqu'un ait entendu sa demande et l'ait exhaussée ?

"De la Potion Magique ? Il est vrai que je suis à la recherche d'une Potion mais comment savoir si c'est celle dont vous me parlez ?"

"Sornette ! Il n'existe pas des tonnes de Potion Magique !" s'emporta le vieil homme.

Draco le regarda, perplexe.

"Bien sur qu'il en existe "des tonnes". Il y a la potion tue-loup par exemple ou le polynectar, la goutte du mort vivant,…

"D'où tenez-vous tout cela et de quelle contrée venez-vous jeune druide ?"

"Le Professeur Snape m'a appris nombres de Potion, et je vis au Pré-Au-Lard"

"Je ne connais ni l'un ni l'autre."

"Dites-moi, Monsieur Panoramix, est-ce que votre euh… Potion Magique permettrait de mieux voir par hasard ?"

Le Druide le regarda d'un air blasé

"Pff, évidemment ! Tout comme elle donne une force …"

Et tandis que le vieil homme continuait à décrire toutes les merveilleuses choses que sa potion permettaient de faire, les yeux de Draco s'écarquillaient de bonheur. Il avait ce qu'il lui fallait !

"Pourrais-je en avoir un peu ? Ou bien pourriez vous m'en donner la recette?" l'interrompit sans scrupule le Serpentard.

L'homme à la barbe blanche, le regarda, les paupières plissées.

"Je suis navré mais je ne peux te donner son mode de fabrication. Cette potion ne se transmet que de druide à druide et vue ton jeune âge, je doute que tu en sois déjà un."

Draco fronça les sourcils, il fallait qu'il parvienne à convaincre le vieil homme car il savait que c'était la solution à son problème.

OoOoOoOoO

C'était étrange de voir comment un simple événement pouvait changer votre vision des choses. Depuis que Malfoy lui avait rendu ses lunettes, il ne voyait que lui. A croire qu'il leurs avait jeté un sort ! Mais alors pourquoi l'évitait-il ? Il ne comprenait pas. Il avait tout essayé pour se retrouver sur son chemin, mais le Serpentard avait toujours trouvé un moyen de s'esquiver.

Après moult réflexions, il en était venu à la conclusion que le petit voleur (car il n'avait pas le moindre doute à ce sujet) préparait un mauvais coup.

Le tout était de savoir lequel.

Il avait essayé d'en discuter avec Hermione et Ron, mais aucun des deux ne semblaient prêt à accorder le moindre crédit à ses élucubrations. Hermione, qui n'avait pas franchement apprécié le "Tais-toi", avait refusé de l'écouter "puisque Mon avis ne semble pas t'intéresser, je ne vois pas pourquoi je perdrais mon temps à te le donner". Quant à Ron il s'était contenté d'un petit sourire contrit avant de suivre leur amie à la bibliothèque.

Harry avait donc décidé de prendre le problème en main, seul. Et c'était équipé de sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il avait entreprit de prendre le jeune Serpentard en filature.

Il fallait qu'il sache ce qu'il préparait, il le fallait…

OoOoOoOoO

Depuis sa rencontre avec l'étonnant Panoramix, Draco était des plus perturbé. Après diverses négociations, il était parvenu à convaincre le vieux druide de lui apprendre comment fabriquer sa "Potion Magique" et depuis, il ne sortait jamais sans son petit flacon dans la poche.

Bien entendu, il ne l'avait pas testé. Qui savait de quoi était réellement capable cette potion ? La question était de trouver comment convaincre Potter de la prendre et de lui confier ses joyaux métalliques.

Il n'avait cessé d'essayer d'y réfléchir, mais dès que ses pensées partaient vers les lunettes, c'était comme si son cerveau se mettait en pause. Son reflet dans le miroir en compagnie des lunettes l'empêchait de pousser plus avant sa réflexion. Et c'était pareil lorsqu'il se trouvait à proximité de Potter. Dès que ses yeux se posait sur le jeune Gryffondor, son cœur se mettait à faire des bonds dans sa poitrine, ses mains étaient moites, attirées malgré lui vers les splendides lunettes. C'était un véritable calvaire.

Il se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers les toilettes du troisième étage, toujours plongé dans ses pensées…

OoOoOoOoO

Harry se retint à grande peine de pousser un hurlement de joie. Enfin, après plusieurs heures d'espionnage intensif, il se retrouvait dans une pièce, seul avec Malfoy. Il allait enfin pouvoir l'interroger MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

OoOoOoOoO

" Hé le balafré ! Je peux te parler ?"

il secoua la tête, non pas comme ça, c'est non avant même qu'il ne lui demande.

"Harry, mon ami, cela fait longtemps que l'on a pas discuté tout les deux, si on changeait ça ?"

Hum… nan, pas crédible.

Draco soupira, il ne voyait vraiment pas comment s'y prendre. Il se tourna une nouvelle fois en direction du miroir surplombant le lavabo et fit son plus beau sourire.

"Potter?

"Oui ?"

"Tu voudrais pas me prêter tes lunettes ?"

" QUOI???"

_oups _

OoOoOoOoO

Ses lunettes ? Mais il était taré ? Et pourquoi aurait-il besoin de ses lunettes ? Et il ferait comment lui sans elles ? Il ne retint pas plus longtemps ses questions et s'exclama :

"Pourquoi t'as besoin de mes lunettes ? Et je fais comment moi sans elles ? Et maintenant que j'y pense, la dernière fois c'est toi qui les avais prises, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne les avais pas perdues ! "

Harry interrompit son flot de questions en apercevant une étrange couleur rosée apparaître sur les joues du Serpentard. Mais que se passait-il ?

OoOoOoOoO

Draco ne savait pas quoi dire, ou plutôt il ne savait pas comment le dire sans paraître ridicule. Il savait bien que son envie de lunette semblait étrange, Blaise lui avait assez souvent fait remarquer. Et là, il devait révéler son secret le plus caché à quelqu'un, qui bien que charmant avec le reste du monde, le détestait cordialement !

Son regard parcourut les toilettes et il fronça les sourcils. Où diantre était parti Potter ?

"Malfoy ! Tu rêves ou quoi !"

Draco écarquilla les yeux, devenait-il fou ?

" Potter ? T'es où ?"

"Oh pardon, j'avais oublié que je l'avais."

Et le Gryffondor apparut, à quelques centimètres de lui. Draco sentit que ses joues chauffaient. Quelle honte ! Le regard du survivant ajouté à la gêne qu'il ressentait au vu de sa future révélation, le transformait en Weasel en colère !

" Tout d'abord, mettons les choses au claires, je n'ai pas _BESOIN_ de tes lunettes, j'en ai _envie_, c'est tout. Je rêve de pouvoir les glisser lentement le long de mon nez, de sentir les branches s'enfoncer dans mes cheveux, de…"

OoOoOoOoO

Harry ne savait pas où se mettre. Dès qu'il s'était mis à parler de son envie de lunette, le regard de Malfoy s'était fait fiévreux, sous l'effet de l'excitation ses pommettes avaient rougi de plus belle… et le Serpentard n'en était que plus beau.

C'en était rageant.

Surtout que sa façon de parler de ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire avec ces stupides lunettes le troublait au plus haut point, et l'aguichait. Le blond aurait pu parler du plus érotique de ses phantasmes qu'il n'en aurait pas été plus excitant, ni lui plus excité. Il sentait son pénis se tendre et son malaise grandir en même temps. Il ne fallait surtout pas que le blond s'en aperçoive. Il tourna la tête pour ne plus voir le Serpentard extatique, en se demandant lequel des deux était le plus fou. Il interrompit l'envolé lyrique du blond sur le bonheur de posséder des lunettes plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait désiré.

" C'est bon Malfoy j'ai compris, mais moi je fais comment pendant que tu fais mumuse avec mes _merveilleuses_ lunettes ?"

OoOoOoOoO

Draco se rendait parfaitement compte qu'il aurait dû se taire depuis longtemps, mais c'était première fois qu'on le laissait parler de ça et il n'y arrivait pas. Et la manière dont le regardait le Gryfondor était enivrante. C'était comme si il mangeait ses paroles, ou qu'il le mangeait _ lui. Dès que cette idée lui traversa l'esprit, s'en fut fini de lui. Il continuait de parler mais n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pouvait bien dire. L'interruption de Harry fut salutaire, car grâce à elle il put se souvenir du pourquoi de cette conversation.

"Tu fais comment ? C'est simple j'ai dans ma poche la potion qu'il te faut. Si tu en bois une gorgée, ta vue sera net pendant un certain temps, et moi, pendant ce temps là je..."

" Tu jouis du plaisir de porter de _merveilleuses_ lunettes, c'est bon j'ai compris. Donne moi ta potion, mais on ne sort pas de cette pièce, compris ?"

Draco se hâta de tendre la fiole au Gryffondor de crainte que celui-ci ne change d'avis, et ce dernier but sans attendre. Dès que le brun eut rebouché la bouteille, il s'éleva dans les airs, son corps se cambra tandis qu'une espèce de force magnétique le traversait. Draco recula ébloui pas l'intensité de la lumière qui irradiait du Gryffondor. Il se demanda s'il n'aurait pas dû tester la potion sur quelqu'un d'autre afin de voir qu'elles étaient ses véritables vertus…

OoOoOoOoO

A peine avait-il refermé le bouchon qu'une force étrange le souleva du sol, et Harry s'interrogea sur ce qui avait pu le pousser à boire cette stupide potion sans avoir au préalable demandé ce que c'était, alors qu'elle provenait de ce satané Serpentard ! Mais avant qu'il ne puisse pester plus longuement, la force le reposa sur le sol aussi délicatement qu'elle l'avait soulevée. Il avait les yeux fermés et tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle.

"Po-otter? Potter ça va ?"

Dans la voix du blond, Harry perçut une curieuse inquiétude qui le poussa à enfin ouvrir les yeux. Mais il les referma aussitôt. Quelque chose n'allait pas, sa vue était toute brouillée, et ses yeux le brûlaient.

"Potter ? Potter ! Réponds !"

Se souvenant pourquoi Draco Malfoy était à ses côtés et le pressait de question, il ôta prestement ses lunettes et rouvrit les yeux. Sans la moindre douleur cette fois.

Quelle étrange sensation ! Il voyait ce qui l'entourait mieux que jamais. C'était une sensation qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà éprouvé. Il se tourna vers le Serpentard en souriant. Mais son sourire s'effaça doucement devant l'envie qu'il lisait sur le visage du blond, laissant place à un sentiment de mal-être rares.

Il lui tendit brusquement ses lunettes.

"Tiens, fais-toi plaisir ! " et il se tourna vers la porte des toilettes pour l'ouvrir et s'y cacher le temps que l'autre jeune homme profite de ses vieilles lunettes.

OoOoOoOoO

Il fallut plusieurs secondes à Draco pour se rendre compte qu'il tenait enfin son trésor dans les mains. Mais étrangement, celui-ci lui semblaient nettement moins attrayantes maintenant que Potter pouvait se débrouiller sans. Surtout qu'il avait été surpris par la vision que Potter lui avait offerte en ôtant ses lunettes. Il était vraiment magnifique, ce qu'il n'avait pas relevé lorsqu'il l'avait vu dans la grande salle. Il secoua la tête pour chasser les images de Potter qui lui venait à l'esprit, et se concentra sur ses lunettes. Il venait juste de les poser sur son nez lorsqu'un bruit retentissant éclata dans son dos. Le vacarme fut suivit d'un " PUTAIN MALFOY QU'EST-CE QUE TU M'AS FAIT ???" .

Oops, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, il se tourna. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il découvrit Harry Potter, le regard flamboyant de colère portant d'une main la porte du cabinet de toilette.

"Co-co-comment t'as fait ça ?"

" C'EST-CE QUE J'AIMERAIS BIEN SAVOIR GROS MALIN ! QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE TA SALETÉ DE POTION ??? "

Quoique loin d'être rassuré, Draco releva la tête et répondit sans hausser le ton.

" C'est de la Potion Magique".

Harry posa la porte contre le mur et se mit à avancer dans sa direction. Il marcha si vite qu'avant même que Draco n'ait eu le temps de commencer à reculer afin d'échapper à la colère du Gryffondor, celui-ci était devant lui et le saisissait par le col de sa robe.

" SON NOM ?" et là-dessus il le souleva à un mètre du sol, à bout de bras. Les yeux de Draco étaient tellement écarquillés qu'il craignait qu'ils ne sortent de leur orbite.

" Je ne sais pas, Panoramix m'a dit qu'elle s'appelait la potion magique, c'est tout !"

" PANORAMIX ? "

" C'est le druide qui m'a donné la recette."

" ET Où LE TROUVE-T-ON CE PANORAMIX ?"

Draco avait du mal à rester concentrer sur les paroles du brun. Son visage, si expressif, irradiait d'une rage et d'une puissance telle que Draco n'en avait jamais vue. La sauvagerie qui émanait de lui le troublait d'une manière qu'il ne comprenait pas. Et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'y réfléchir.

" Je, euh dans une salle euh.."

" QUELLE SALLE ??? "

Draco souleva lentement sa main en direction de la porte et dit aussi calmement que possible ( et vu l'état dans lequel il était autant dire qu'il bégayait presque…)

"Deuxième étage tour est" mais comme le brun ne semblait pas bien convaincu par la direction qu'il lui donnait, il ajouta" je peux te montrer si tu veux..."

Harry le regarda sans un mot, son pied tapant le sol. Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat que Draco ne leur avait jamais vu, c'était troublant, imposant, hypnotisant… bandant. Draco ferma les yeux, gêné. Il n'était pas sensé ressentir ce genre de chose envers le Gryffondor, surtout dans les circonstances présentes. C'était _vraiment_ malvenu. Il prit une grande inspiration pour calmer ses ardeurs et rouvrit les yeux, espérant que l'étrange attirance qui le poussait vers Potter aurait disparu. Mais il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de s'interroger car déjà le jeune homme s'en allait.

OoOoOoOoO

Harry sentait la rage tourbillonner en lui, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait pris sans réfléchir une Potion offerte par Draco Malfoy. Certes, ce dernier lui avait semblé adorable, et complètement inoffensif, mais il n'en demeurait pas moins Draco Malfoy. Il avançait d'un pas vif tout en bougonnant dans sa moustache inexistante. Il prit une grande inspiration, et se tourna vers le Serpentard pour lui poser une question mais celui-ci était bien loin derrière lui. Continuant de bougonner, il partit en sens inverse et saisit la main du blond et le tira dans la direction indiquer. Mais comme le jeune homme n'allait pas suffisamment vite a son goût, il s'arrêta et le fixa une seconde avant de la soulever par la taille et de le mettre_ comme un sac à patate_ sur son épaule.

OoOoOoOoO

Choqué, Draco resta coi, incapable de protester, mais lorsque Harry commença à courir il se mit à hurler de toute ses forces. Il était secoué dans tous les sens et Harry se déplaçait si rapidement qu'il ne voyait même pas les couloirs défiler. Aussi soudainement que la course avait commencé, elle s'arrêta et il fut remis sur ses pieds. Sa tête lui tournait légèrement, il avait le souffle court d'avoir trop poussé sa voix et ses jambes tremblaient tant qu'il dût se tenir au mur de peur de s'écrouler.

" ça va, Malfoy ?"

Draco se tourna vers le jeune homme qui lui avait posé cette question stupide mais resta bouche bée. En dépit de la folle traversée qu'il venait de faire, le brun semblait frais comme un gardon, seule une petite goutte de sueur perlant sur sa tempe gauche attestait qu'il venait bel et bien de traverser le château en courant. Il tenta de reprendre une contenance, se passa un main dans les cheveux, puis_ réalisant qu'il portait toujours les Merveilleuses lunettes du gryffondor sur le nez_ il les fit glisser le long de celui-ci avec un sourire bien heureux.

" Oui, ça va."

OoOoOoOoO

Harry sourit et leva les yeux au ciel devant l'air béat de son compagnon. Ce dernier était vraiment fou de son p'tit bout de ferraille.

" Alors, il est où ton Panoramix ? "

Draco leva la tête et avança vers le pan du mur où la porte était apparue.

"C'est là."

Harry fronça les sourcils, ce n'était pas l'emplacement de la salle sur demande.

"Tu es sûr ? Parce que là, je ne vois qu'un mur..."

Il se retint de sourire en voyant le blond soupirer en se pinçant le nez.

" Oui, je suis sûr. J'étais là, je pensais à la po... à quelque chose, une porte est apparue et Panoramix était derrière." un petit clic se fit entendre, et Draco fier de lui fit un geste de la main en disant" exactement comme cela."

Les deux garçons se regardèrent fixement, puis le serpentard haussa délicatement un sourcils et dit d'un ton moqueur.

" Tu comptes rester planter là ou tu veux aller le voir "mon" Panoramix" comme tu dis ?".

Le sourire moqueur se fit plus tendre lorsque les joues du Gryffondor se teintèrent de rose.

OoOoOoOoO

Harry se reprit, se sentant ridicule à rougir devant le blond. Mais il ne parvenait pas à s'en empêcher, il était envahi par une étrange idée. Une idée dont il ne réussissait pas à se défaire, oui Draco Malfoy était décidément adorable avec son sourire naïf, ses cheveux légèrement décoiffés par leur course et son attachement pour ses lunettes. Il n'avait jamais prêté une grande attention à ses vieilles binocle, elle faisait partie de lui, la plupart des filles du dortoir le pressait de s'en débarrasser, que ce soit en mettant des lentilles ou par le sortilège, et il se contentait de leur sourire sans un mot. Pourquoi perdrait-il son temps à leur expliquer qu'avec ses lunettes il se sentait protéger? Certain avait leur doudou, d'autres leur grigri, lui avait ses lunettes. Qui aurait-pu penser que de toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait, Draco Malfoy serait celui qui comprendrait le mieux sa relation avec ses lunettes ?

"Har.. euh Potter ? T'es toujours là ?"

Le Survivant sursauta et rougit de plus belle, il se comportait incontestablement comme un idiot.

" Oui, Draco, je suis là, on y va ?" Il leva la tête vers le Serpentard mais ne le vit pas, la potion semblait ne plus faire effet. " Mais il faut que tu me rendes mes lunettes."

" Quoi ? mais ... t'avais dis que... enfin, mais pourquoi ?" Bafouilla intelligemment le jeune Malfoy.

Harry pouffa. " Quelle éloquence ! ne t'inquiète pas, je ne changerais pas d'avis,, à moins que Panoramix ne nous révèle d'horrible effet secondaire _ c'est juste que la potion n'agit plus et que par conséquence je ne vois plus rien.'

"oh"

"Et oui, oh.".

Harry perçut plus qu'il ne vit le Serpentard lever sa baguette et murmurer une formule avant de s'avancer et de déposer délicatement les lunettes sur son nez. Quand il put à nouveau voir, ses yeux n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres de ceux du fanatique des lunettes. Son regard se posa sur les orbes grises qui lui faisait face. De grands yeux emplis de tristesse, de regret, et d'un petit quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas nommé. Après de grands efforts il parvint s'en détourner, ses prunelles glissèrent vers les pommettes saillantes, sur le nez droit, et enfin sur cette bouche rose qu'il avait tant de fois vu courbé dans un rictus moqueur, antipathique mais qui a cet instant arborait une étrange moue, à la frontière de la tristesse et de la frustration qui provoquait en lui des envies plus qu'incongrues. Il sentit sa tête avancer vers ces lèvres...

OoOoOoOoO

Draco retint avec peine le soupire de soulagement qui le submergea lorsque Harry lui affirma ne pas avoir changer d'avis. Il était étonnement content que quelqu'un d'autre que Blaise connaisse sa passion secrète et surtout, il était ravi que cette personne ne se moque pas de lui contrairement à l'idiot précédemment nommé. En y réfléchissant, il aurait dû se sentir gêné que Harry Potter, son ennemi, celui dont il s'était plu pendant plus de six ans à faire de sa vie un enfer connaisse son secret le mieux garder, mais ce n'était pas le cas. D'un simple mouvement de baguette il rendit aux verre leur précédente correction et se pencha légèrement vers son compagnon pour faire glisser les lunettes sur son nez. Une chape de désolation s'abattit sur lui, il ne savait pas bien si cela était dû à la perte de ses douces lunettes, ou bien... oserait-il se l'avouer... ou bien au fait que Potter était à nouveau caché. il s'efforça à chasser cette idée saugrenu de son esprit et se concentra sur la situation présente. Pourquoi le visage du Griffondor était-il si près du sien ? Pourquoi sentait-il ses joues rosir ? Et pourquoi détournait-il les yeux en remarquant celles écarlates de son compagnon ? Mais alors qu'il allait tourner la tête, ses yeux rencontrèrent les yeux brillants du brun et le temps sembla se figer; leur souffle se fit erratique tandis qu'il cherchait à percer le mystère du regard troublé qui leur faisait face. Un bruit de pas, et des voix se firent soudain entendre, les sortant de leur contemplation, les ramenant à la réalité. Draco saisit la main de Potter et le tira vers la porte.

"Tu viens Potter, on ne va pas rester là pendant deux heures ! "

Et ils pénétrèrent dans la clairière, dès qu'ils eurent passé le seuil, Draco relâcha la main du Gryffondor, quelques peu gêné de son audace, et poursuivit sa route tout en cherchant la barbe blanche de Panoramix. Il s'aperçut cependant bien vite qu'il avait perdu quelqu'un en chemin. Il se retourna, les sourcils froncés se demanda ce que son compagnon pouvait bien faire. Puis son expression s'adoucit et un sourire charmé flétrit sur ses lèvres. Le gryffondor était immobile, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, il semblait complètement émerveillé par la beauté de la clairière, par la sensation de calme et de paix qui y régnait. Le jeune homme semblait tellement plongé dans ses pensées, que le serpentard se dit qu'il pourrait en profiter pour soulager sa vessie : il n'avait pas eut le temps de le faire avant leur rencontre dans les toilettes. Puis, il attrapa quelques brins d'herbe pour se laver un peu les mains avant d'avancer lentement en direction du brun pour lui laisser le temps de profiter du paysage.

"C'est toujours aussi paisible ?"

La voix du gryffondor le fit sursauter, il ne pensait pas que celui-ci l'avait vu arriver, tant il semblait perdu dans sa contemplation. Draco haussa les épaules.

" Quand je suis venu la dernière fois ça l'était..."

Au même instant les deux jeunes gens entendirent un hurlement, suivit d'un bruit de chute, puis d'un bing.

"Mais il faut croire que non."

Sans même se consulter, ils sortirent leur baguette et se dirigèrent vers le bruit. Ils n'eurent pas à aller bien loin car un homme, au longs cheveux blonds, avec une moustache blonde elle aussi et relativement impressionnante, était avachi au beau milieu du chemin. A côté de lui reposait une lyre. L'homme ne semblait pas dangereux mais ils ne baissèrent pas leur garde pour autant. Les deux sorciers échangèrent un regard, hésitant quant à la conduite à suivre. Devaient-ils s'approcher de cet étrange individu qui semblait être véritablement tombé du ciel ? Avant qu'ils ne puissent se décider à agir, l'homme entreprit de se révéler, chancelant, tout en baragouinant "Morbleu... Obelix... m'énerve... mal.... lyre... " En entendant ces bougonnements, ils se laissèrent aller à ricaner. Le musicien ne paraissait décidément pas bien méchant, il ressemblait plus à un illuminé qu'autre chose.

"Qui va là ? Obelix tout cela n'est guère drôle ! Le lancé de barde a été refusé comme épreuve, alors cessez de vous entraîner ! De plus je ne sens plus ni mon cou, ni mon dos quant à mon derrière je n'en parle pas..."

Décidant qu'il était tant d'intervenir, et puisque c'était lui qui les avait conduit dans cette galère, Draco sortit de sa cachette; tout en pensant que décidément cette clairière lui semblait de moins en moin paisible...

OoOoOoOoO

Harry écoutait la diva, ou plutôt le barde vitupérer et se retenait à grande peine de rire aux éclats. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que ce personnage était des plus flamboyants. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant son compagnon sortir de l'ombre. L'inconnu ne semblait pas pourvu de mauvaise intention mais comme le disait si bien ce bon vieux Foloeil " vigilance constante !". Cependant comme il ne désirait pas laisser à Dr... Malfoy le monopole du courage, il serra la main qui tenait sa baguette, la pressa le long de sa jambe et suivit le blond. Celui-ci s'arrêta à quelques pas de l'inconnu et l'interpella plutôt étrangement à son humble avis.

"Messire, vous nous voyez fort contrarier de vous avoir interrompu lors de votre..." Draco se tourna vers lui d'une petite moue contrite lui fit comprendre qu'il ne savait comment compléter sa phrase. Aussi Harry lui murmura-t-il moqueur.

"Sieste ? jeux ? Branlette ?" Il n'avait dit ce dernier mot que pour gêner le Serpentard, mais à sa grande surprise il entendit le blond répéter après lui.

"branlette..." Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieur de crainte de laisser échapper un hurlement de rire, l'expression catastrophée du Serpentard réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire était plus qu'hilarante. Deux yeux gris le fusillèrent avant que leur propriétaire ne corrige hâtivement. " recherche du muse ?"

Devant le manque de conviction de son compagnon le gryffondor resserra la pression sur ses lèvres.

" Ce n'est rien" affirma le barde en époussetant ses vêtements. " J'ai la chance d'être doté d'une intarissable inspiration... D'ailleurs, voulez-vous que je vous interprète ma dernière composition ?"

Harry sentit son ventre se tordre. Il semblait vouloir lui hurler que c'était une mauvaise idée, un TRES MAUVAISE IDÉE, mais avant qu'il ne puisse refuser aimablement, Draco faisait preuve d'une politesse insoupçonné et acquiesçait. Il vit avec horreur le barde se racler plus ou moins élégamment la gorge, soulever sa lyre et commencer à chanter.

_Le feu me brûle_

_L'eau me mouille_

_Et moi sans toi ma belle Ursulle_

_J'ai la trouille._

_Le feu m'enflamme_

_L'eau me rend tout humide_

_et moi sans toi ma douce Karam_

_Je me sens tout stupide_

_Le feu..._

"Merci, c'était fort perturb.. intéressant."

"Mais je n'avais pas fini !"

"Si, si je vous assure, vous aviez _fini_."

"Ah, si vous le dites..." souffla le barde déçu.

Harry ne put que soupire de soulagement. A la fois parce que le chantre c'était tu et parce que Draco semblait être redevenu le Malfoy qu'il connaissait et aim.. euh appréciait. Le temps qu'il se réjouisse du retour de son Malfoy, il y avait un véritable retournement de situation. Les deux hommes, qui discutaient paisiblement précédemment, étaient à présent nez à nez, et s'envoyaient des noms d'oiseaux... Au sens propre semblait-il.

"Triple buse !"

"Espèce de coq enroulé !"

Le ton montait de plus en plus haut sans que rien ne laisse entrevoir une accalmie. Aussi, épuisé par leurs hurlements, Harry prit une grande inspiration et poussant un bref :

"ASSEZ!!"

Aussitôt, les deux blonds se turent et se tournèrent vers lui.

"Harr... Potter qu'est-ce qui te prends ?"

Harry cligna des yeux, une fois, deux fois puis répondit le plus calmement possible.

"Ce qui _me_ prend ? C'est vous qui hurlez comme deux Véracrasses qu'on égorge !" Il eut le plaisir de voir les deux hommes afficher deux mines contrites."Malfoy, rappelle-moi pourquoi nous sommes là ?"

En dépit de sa moue d'enfant boudeur, celui-ci répondit d'un bougonnement très peu... Malfoyen.

"Panoramix "

"Explique moi pourquoi tu t'énerves contre ce chanteur de pacotille au lieu de le chercher ?"

"Excusez-moi, mais je trouve que le terme 'chanteur de pacotille' est légèrement péjoratif. Savez-vous qui je suis ? Je suis le grand, le merveilleux, le splendide Assurancetourix." Voyant que cela n'avait aucun effet sur les deux jeunes hommes lui faisant face, il précisa " _Assurancetourix c_elui qui a composé l'Ode à..."

Harry se retint à grande peine de lui jeter un Silencio, et se contenta de l'interrompre.

" Là je parle à mon ami, si vous pouviez vous occuper de vos affaires, j'apprécierai fortement.. "

En voyant Malfoy le fixer, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres Le gryffondor réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire et rougit.

OoOoOoOoO

Ami ? Pensait Draco. étrange comme ce mot dans la bouche de Potter lui plaisait, l'apaisait. Fini sa colère, sa seule envie à présent était de trouver Panoramix pour qu'il s'explique avec Harry, et qu'ils puissent retourner dans un endroit calme où il pourrait jouir de leur lunette et... de la présence d'Harry

" Assurancetourix, pouvez-vous, s'il vous plaît, m'expliquer pourquoi vous refuser de nous conduire à Panoramix si vous savez où il se trouve ?"

" Je vous ai déjà dis que je n'avais pas le droit ! Si je vous emmène, je risque ma VIE !!"

Draco ne savait que dire pour que ce crétin les guide. Un petit Imprio peut-être – il jeta un coup d'œil vers son compagnon avant de repousser cette idée. Premièrement parce qu'il ne savait pas le faire ( il avait bien vu Fol œil ou celui qui se faisait passer pour lui le lancer sur cette araignée mais n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le relancer sans dommage quelconque ) et il sentait que son nouvel ami ne voudrait pas tenter. Il devait bien exister un moyen, le tout était de le trouver. Soudain, il se tapa le front de la main, Merlin qu'il était bête ! Secouant la tête il se tourna vers Harry qui avait recommencer à parlement avec le stupide Barde.

" Laisse Potter, j'ai trouvé et on a pas besoin de lui. "Là-dessus, il saisit la main du brun et le tira en arrière. Ils n'avaient que trois pas quand le barde les interpella.

" euh, excusez-moi... pourrais-je me joindre à vous ? "et là, il regarda autour de lui, gêné. " Parce qu'Obélix m'a encore lancé et en fait... je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir dans quel direction.. alors et bien je..."

Draco se tourna d'un coup, sans lâcher la main chaude d'Harry, et haussa un sourcil.

" En fait, vous ne savez-pas rentrez, c'est ça ?"

" C'est pas faux... " baragouina le barde en rougissant. Désespéré par tant de... bêtise, Draco sortit sa baguette et cria : "Accio bâton " trois secondes plus tard la bâton était à ses pieds, puis regardant le gryffondor il articula un " Pointe Panoramix "et la bâton changea de direction.

OoOoOoOoO

Harry regarda le Serpendard, impressionné. Il connaissait ce sort mais n'aurait jamais pensé s'en servir de cette manière. Alors il se baissa, attrapa le bâton et ils commencèrent à marcher dans la direction indiquée. Derrière eux, avançant à un rythme plus lent,suivait le barde. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en pensant à ce drôle de bonhomme, il lui rappelait Gideroy Lockart, avec se sourires idiots, sa vantardise et son inefficacité. Ils marchèrent pendant ce qui lui sembla un long moment, s'arrêtant à intervalle régulier pour vérifier leur direction, et le tout sans que Draco ne lâche s main. Soit, il aurait pu le faire lui-même mais étrangement, la main chaude qui tenait la sienne avait quelque chose de rassurant. Leurs paumes n'étaient pas moites, c'était presque naturelle de se teni ainsi. Peu désireux de comprendre ce qui se passait en cet instant, Harry se concentra sur ce qui les entourait tandis qu'ils s'enfonçaient au plus profond de la forêt. Réalisant soudain qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de leur point de départ, il interrogea son compagnon.

" Draco ? Comment va-t-on rentrer à Poudlard ? Ça fait combien de temps que nous sommes là ? On risque pas de nous chercher ?".

Le blond lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris, fit une petite moue perplexe avant de hausser les épaules.

" Aucune idée. Je dirai une petite heure, deux tout au plus. Peut-être. Je crois que nous sommes arrivés."

Se tournant dans la direction indiquée, Harry découvrit des remparts en bois par dessus lesquels on apercevait des toits de chaume. C'était une vision tellement surprenante, qu'il s'arrêta pour regarder et sursauta en entendant la voix de Draco retentir à côté de lui.

" Alors Assurancetourix, vous pensez retrouver votre chemin d'ici ? C'est pas trop compliqué ?"

Le moustachu rougit de colère mais ne pouvant guère rétorqué ( cette moquerie était ma fois fort justifié) alors se contenta-t-il de hocher la tête avant de passer devant eux pour les guider jusqu'à la demeure du druide.

OoOoOoOoO

" CRETIN DE BARDE DE MES DEUX ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU RAMENES Là ?"

Draco se devait de reconnaître que la crainte du barde ne semblait pas sans fondement. Ils avaient été accueillis à l'entrée par un molosse à la moustache rousse - qui pourrait presque faire passer Hagrid pour un nabot. Devant lui, se tortillant comme un enfant prit d'une envie pressante, leur "guide " tentait vainement de s'expliquer.

" Je... ils... aidé à trouver... euh le Village et euh.. Panoramix ! Connait...besoin... voir..."

Pris de pitié, il était sur le point d'intervenir quand Harry lui lâcha la main pour se planter devant le barde, en éternel protecteur qu'il était. Draco se demanda un instant si il n'était pas plutôt suicidaire. L'homme semblait du genre nerveux, et surtout agressif.

" Excusez-moi, je me présente Harry Potter, et je souhaite être conduit auprès de Panoramix, Monsieur... ?"

Le grand... euh machin se baissa, posant ses mains sur ses genoux, pour que ses yeux soient au même niveau que ceux du Gryffondor.

" Obelix. Et pourquoi devrais-je vous conduire auprès de Panoramix, _HarryPotter_ ?"

" Parce que mon ami, ici "et là, le gryffondor le montra du doigt " est l'un de ses collègues et qu'il a besoin de lui parler _illico_ presto !"

" Illico Quoi ?"

" Presto, NUNC !"

Sans bouger d'un pouce Obelix beugla. " ASTERIX ! "et un minuscule blondinet à la moustache au vent, arriva nonchalamment.

" Mon bon ami, pourquoi diantre criez-vous ainsi... Tient tient, mais qu'avons-nous là? Ce sont des candidats pour le lancé de bardes ?"

" Non, ce crétin de chansonnier a conduit au village des gens pour Panoramix. Des collègues soi-disant. Pourrais-tu lui demander si il connait Harrypotter?"

" Il ne me connait pas mais il... "avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase Obélix l'avait attrapé par les jambes et avait entrepris de le faire tourner au-dessus de sa tête comme aux lancers du poids.

Draco était comme pétrifié, il voyait Harry tourner et crié et tourner et crier. Qu'est-ce qu'il disait ?

" Draaaaacoooooo ahhhhhhh l'aaaaiiidddeeeeuuhh!!!!"

Draco à l'aide ? Quel idiot il faisait !

"Laissez-le Panoramix me connais _moi_, pas _lui_ !"

Le rouquin ne semblait pas vouloir l'entendre, mais son ami intervint et il finit par reposer le gryffondor assommé sur le sol. Draco l'attrapa de justesse avant qu'il ne s'écroule. Ils étaient vraiment fou ces gaulois !

Cinq minutes plus tard, Obélix, tout embarrassé, les conduisait en personne dans la hutte du druide.

Dix minutes plus tard, Panoramix versait dans des gobelets l'infusion qui bouillonnait dans une sorte de marmite en fer. Lorsqu'Harry eut repris quelques couleurs, et se fut remis de son acrobatie involontaire, il commença à interroger le druide. Draco quant à lui se concentrait sur son breuvage, tentant de reconnaître les plantes utilisées. Il penchait pour de la camomille et de l'achilé. Quand le silence se fit dans la pièce, il releva la tête, et la tourna vers Harry. Ce qu'il avait appris l'avait-il convaincu ? Au vu de son air plutôt calme et de son petit sourire, tout portait à croire que oui.

" Harry ?"

Le brun se tourna vers lui et sourit plus franchement avant de répondre.

" C'est bon, dès qu'on rentre, on se prévoit un planning."

Un feu de joie exposa en lui, ne pouvant le contenir il sauta sur ses pieds, leva le poing en l'air et l'abaissa énergiquement en criant des " YES ! "de bonheur. Dans sa tête raisonnaient ces quelques mots 'lunettes, lunettes, j'ai mes lunettes euh'. Tout à sa joie, il se dirigea vers le gryffondor et le prit dans une franche accolade, avant de serrer la main de Panoramix qui le regardait les yeux pétillants de malice.

OoOoOoOoO

Harry fixait éberlué le serpentard à ressort qui lui faisait face. Il n'avait jamais vu Draco Malfoy si détendu, si heureux, et c'était grâce à lui. Il distingua instantanément lorsque ce dernier réalisa qu'il se donnait en spectacle. Il s'immobilisa, ses joues – habituellement pales- prirent une jolie teinte carmin et il s'assit, les mains sur les genoux. Pensant que son compagnon désirait certainement s'éloigner de cette endroit qui _ le connaissant devant être le symbole d'un grand moment de honte_ Harry se leva et remercia Panoramix avant de tendre la main vers Draco pour l'aider à se mettre debout. Le serpentard la saisit, avec le sourire et s'adressa à son tour à leur hôte. Il le remercia chaleureusement avant de lui demander curieux.

" Dites-moi, dans votre boisson c'était bien de la camomille et de l'achilé "Le vieil homme haussa un sourcil.

" Ovalidia et Beliocandos.... jamais entendu parler de camomille ni de l'autre. Peut-être pourriez-vous m'en amener la prochaine fois ?"

Harry fut surprit de voir le blond hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment. Lorsqu'enfin ils quittèrent le vieux druide, Harry les guida à travers le village, et ils s'arrêtèrent à la grande porte. Là, le jeune Gryffondor, fixa la forêt qui s'étendait à perte de vue. C'était véritablement magnifique, mais il devait bien reconnaître que rien ne ressemblait plus à un arbre qu'un autre arbre, et qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la direction à prendre pour retrouver la porte. Il avait bien une idée de l'endroit par lequel ils étaient arrivé mais craignait de errer éternellement dans le bois.

" Tu as une idée ? "le blond le regarda, sans comprendre.

" Une idée ?"

" Oui, pour regagner la porte. Le sortilège de Pointe ne fonctionne qu'avec les personnes et les points cardinaux, n'est-ce pas ?"

" Bravo, trois points pour Gryffondor, Harry. Cela fonctionne aussi sur les objets contenant une petite quantité de magie. Tu n'aurais pas égaré ta baguette par hasard?"

Harry secouant juste la tête, se retenant tout juste de lui tirer la langue pour s'être moquer de lui. " Alors on a plus qu'à croiser les doigts et à se lancer."

Grimaçant, mais faisant contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, ils entamèrent leur marche. A peine avaient-ils fait trois pas qu'un " Hum-hum "s'éleva derrière eux. Harry se figea et saisit la main du serpentard.. Ce serait bien sa chance de trouver Ombrage au milieu d'une clairière enchantée. Le meilleur moyen de faire passer cette étrange soirée directement dans le domaine du cauchemars. Prenant sur lui, il se retourna lentement, à contrecœur, mais soupira de soulagement en se trouvant face à … Obélix,.

"Oui ? "

"J'ai entendu."

" Ah oui ? "essaya-t-il de l'encourager.

" Je sais." "Harry échangea un regarda confus avec son compagnon. De quoi leur parlait-il ?

" Vous savez quoi ?" demanda Draco en soupirant. Harry sentait que le serpentard était pressé de rentrer et de passer du temps avec 'leurs' lunettes.

" Que vous êtes perdus... je peux peut-être vous aider. "dit-il en regardant derrière lui, avant de sourire.

" Et comment ? " s'enquit Harry dans le comportement de gros bonhomme commençait à agacer.

" Avez-vous... touchés des choses, laissés votre trace quelque part sur le chemin ? "

" Non, vous savez, je ne suis pas du genre à uriner pour marquer mon territoire, je ne suis que de passage ici, et on m'a toujours dit "ne prend que des souvenirs et ne laisse que l'empreinte de tes pas" lorsque tu vas dans la nature. Et je m'y tiens ! Draco peux-tu dire à monsieur..." Harry s'interrompit en voyant que le blond semblait mal à l'aise. " Draco ? Tu as touché quelque chose ? Je ne t'ai pas vu pourtant. J'aurai pu juré que ta main était restée dans... "

OoOoOoOoO

_la mienne_ finit-il intérieurement. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait rien touché d'autre que le bâton qui les avait aidé à trouver leur route à l'allée. Seulement il avait laissé sa trace sur la chemin. Juste à côté de la porte pour être exacte. Mais était-il obligé de le dire ? En quoi cela pourrait-il servir pour les aider à rentrer ? Il ne pouvait pas en parler, c'était bien trop gênant.

Mais si cela leur faisait gagner du temps, il pourrait peut-être, éventuellement, utiliser les lunettes un instant avant de devoir aller dans son dortoir... et si il demandait des précision..; affichant son expression la plus hautaine, il demanda.

"Si, par le plus grand des hasards, j'avais laissé ma trace quelque part, en quoi cela pourrait-il nous aider ? "

Le géant lui sourit, et sa moustache sursauta tandis qu'il se retournait en appelant d'une voix gâteuse.

" Idéfix? Idéfix ? Viens mon beau... où il est le plus beau? Et c'est qui le plus beau ?" Là dessus, le sourire aux lèvres, Obélix leur montra un minuscule chien noir et blanc et dit " Je vous présente Idéfix, le plus grand Flaire de la Gaule. Il peut tout retrouver à dix kilomètres à la ronde. Rien ne lui échappe. Il lui faut un exemplaire de ce qu'il doit retrouver et il vous y conduit en moins de deux. Alors ça vous intéresse ?"

Draco ne put retenir le Fichtre, de merde... de merde. Si les facultés de ce microbe canin était aussi forte que le disait son maître il pourrait être rentrer vite, _très_ vite.... mais pour ça il lui fallait expliquer quelle trace il avait laissé. Se tournant vers le gryffondor, qui le regardait sans comprendre, il soupira, déglutit et dit d'une traite.

" J'aifaitpipiàcôtédelaporte. "

" C'est parfait ! Faites donc dans un petit coin, Idéfix pourra le sentir et vous guider jusqu'à votre autre pipi !"

Paralysé, le blond n'osait pas relever la tête. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi humilié, pas même la fois où il avait été attaqué par de la boue à côté de la cabane hurlante.

" Draco, vas-y, plus vite nous rentrerons mieux ce sera, tu ne penses pas ?" Comme il ne bougeait pas, le gryffondor posa un main sur son épaule et le secoua doucement en murmurant. " Pense aux lunettes..."

Alors? la mort dans l'âme et le pas traînant, il se cacha derrière un arbre, et tenta plus gêné que jamais d'uriner en sachant que Harry Potter comptait sur son pipi pour rentrer à Poudlar. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de s'imaginer dans les toilettes du manoir. Mais cela ne voulais pas venir. Il sentit un truc chaud et humide remonter ses robes. Il secoua son pied et ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir idéfix qui le regardait la langue pendante. Il lui fit un geste de la main, pour le faire partir ( il ne voulait pas qu'on le regarde en pleine action, il lui fallait un minimum d'intimité que diable !) mais le flaire sur patte refusait de bouger. Soupirant d'agacement, il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de lancer d'une voix trop aiguë à son goût.

" Euh, je n'ai pas encore fini, vous pourriez le rappelez s'il vous plaît ?"

" Oh pardon, Idéfix viens voir papa... il a pas fini le monsieur.»

Soupirant, et à nouveau seul, il referma les yeux et attendit que son urine veuille bien se montrer.

Deux minutes plus tard, il était toujours au même endroit.

Cinq minutes s'était écoulé et il n'avait toujours pas bouger. L'unique changement venait de son inextricable envie de se cogner la tête contre le tronc.

" Draco ? Ça va ?"

Devait-il lui faire remarquer l'absurdité de sa question ? Non... cela n'en valait pas la peine. Restons concentrer sur ce pipi de merde !

" Oui."

" Tu veux de l'aide ?"

Les yeux écarquillés, ne sachant quoi faire, à part rentrer son... sa baguette au cas où il lui prenait l'envie de venir l'aider.

" De l'aide ? Comment veux-tu m'aider idiot !"

Le silence retomba à son soulagement.

" Pas t'aider pour faire tu sais quoi... mais tu peux peut-être boire un peu, ou que je te lance un sort pour que tu entendes le bruit de l'eau il paraît que ça aide, sinon, t'es pas chatouilleux ?"

" Merci, mais non merci, je voudrais juste qu'on me foute un peu la paix. C'est pas évident de... enfin tu sais quoi avec quelqu'un derrière le dos !"

" Oh d'accord, je me tais alors..."

Enfin, pensa-t-il en se concentrant à nouveau sur sa petite affaire.

…

…

Putain !

" Potter ?"

" Oui?"

" Met moi le bruit de l'eau."

et cette fois il céda à son envie et son front se posa – plutôt brutalement contre le tronc.

OoOoOoOoO

Harry lança le sortilège sur une pierre et la fit léviter jusqu'au serpentard, croisant les doigts pour que cela marche. Il sentait d'ici le malaise du blond et pouvait compatir. Il n'aurait vraiment pas voulu être à sa place.

" Potter ?"

" Oui ?"

" Amène moi de l'eau...S'il te plait."

Harry se tourna vers Obélix et le suivit jusqu'au puits au milieu de la place du village.

Vingt minutes plus tard, après que le blond eut : bu l'équivalent d'une bouteille, et reçu un sort de guiliguili, de refroidissent ( il paraît que le froid donne envie ) un cri de joie retentit de derrière l'arbre où il s'était réfugié.

" Putain ça y ait ! I did it ! Idéfix !!"

Harry éclata de rire, heureux de voir que le blond avait enfin réussit à passer outre son stresse. Surtout qu'il n'avait plus d'autre idée pour l'aider à se soulager.

OoOoOoOoO

Draco fit le plus long pipi de sa vie ! Il avait l'impression que celui-ci ne s'arrêtait pas et Merlin que c'était bon. Il avait souffert, mais le soulagement était tel qu'il aurait pu jouir de bonheur. Le chien renifla pendant quelques secondes la tache jaunâtres qui coulait le long de l'arbre, lui commença à s'aventurer un peu plus loin, cherchant sa direction. Draco eut tout juste le temps de se nettoyer les mains comme il l'avait fait la première fois avant que l'animal ne se mette à courir.

" Harry !! dépêche-toi !"

Le Gryffondor fut là en une seconde et ils partirent à la suite du chien, Obélix sur les talons.

Idéfix s'arrêta à trois reprises, mais une demi-heure plus tard, l'étrange quatuor mené par l'animal faisait face à une tâche sombre non loin de la porte. Légèrement gêné que tout le monde regarde sa "trace"Draco détourna leur attention en la focalisant sur l'animal. Il se baissa, et prenant son courage à deux mains ( il n'était vraiment pas fan des bêtes et son aventure avec Beck n'avait pas arrangé les choses )administra un caresse à leur sauveur. Le chien, le regarda, et lui sauta gentiment dessus avant de lui donner un écœurant coup de langue sur le visage. Retenant une grimace de dégoût, ( cela ne serait pas correcte ) il s'obligea à dire au rouquin.

" C'est un bon chien que vous avez là. Merci."

" C'est rien. Les amis de Panoramix sont mes amis.. " là il se tourna vers Harry "Désolé pour... tout à l'heure."

" Ce n'est rien. Merci, sans vous nous serions encore loin, et nos amis se seraient inquiétés. Nous allons devoir rentrer. "

Le brun prit congé et Draco se leva à son tour pour tendre sa main la moins baveuse au géant, qui la saisit sans s'en préoccuper. Il s'interrogea un instant pour savoir si il était convenable de s'essuyer sur lui, puis jugeant que oui, posa son autre main sur la sienne, comme pour le remercier avec plus de force; alors qu'il se délestait en fait de cet immonde salive Suite à quoi il rejoignit le Gryffondor à la porte et ils retournèrent ensemble dans le couloirs.

Ils restèrent immobiles et silencieux un instant, puis Draco leva ses mains baveuses en grimaçant.

" Je crois que je dois faire un petit tour aux toilettes " à peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'il entendit sa compagnon pouffer.

"Encore..."

"Ta gueule Potter ! "

Draco prit la direction de cabinets les plus proches, et fut étrangement soulagé de voir son compagnon le suivre. Dès qu'il passa la porte, il se précipita vers le robinet pour se laver consciencieusement les mains. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait uriné par deux fois sans se laver correctement les mains ensuite, et encore moins qu'il est subit les léchouilles immonde de petit chien. Lorsque 'il se sentit enfin propre, il se tourna vers le gryffondor, qui l'observait en souriant.

" Un problème ? "Il haussa un sourcils et attendit en voyant le brun rougir.

" hon hon? Tiens. " Draco posa les yeux sur ce que lui tendait le jeune homme et sourit: les lunettes ! Il les attrapa et après leur avoir lancé le sort les posa avec bonheur sur son nez.

" Merci " Puis se souvenant de ce que Blaise lui avait dit comme quoi pour certaines personnes elles étaient indispensables. " Mais et toi ? Tu vas faire comment, j'ai plu de potion ?"

" Je ne te les donne pas, c'est un prêt de quelques minutes. Tu les as bien mérité, non ? Tu me les rendra dès qu'on se serait mis d'accord pour le planning."

OoOoOoOoO

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la situation état vraiment des plus saugrenues. Il se trouvait en tête à tête, aux les toilettes, avec Draco Malfoy. Ne voyait littéralement pas plus loin que le bout de son nez, il était indéniablement en position de faiblesse et il n'était pourtant pas inquiet. Surprenant combien ces quelques heures en compagnie du Serpentard lui avait fait changer d'avis à son sujet. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour leur prochaine rencontre, ils n'avaient pas ouvert la bouche. Mais le silence n'avait rien de gênant, il était même plutôt agréable, apaisant.

"Draco, tu as l'heure ? " il entendit le blond remuer sa baguette et murmurer, un 'tempus', puis plus rien. "Alors ?"

"T'as pas vu ? "

"Je suis myope."

" ..."

" C'est toi qui as mes lunettes..."

"oh... 22h 20.. il faudrait peut-être penser à rentrer. "

Nouveau mouvement de baguette, puis ses lunettes glissèrent à nouveau sur son nez. Lorsque sa vision se fit net, la figure du Serpentard était à quelques centimètres du sien. Comme la première fois, il détailla le visage qui se présentait devant lui, comme la première fois il y lut du regret, du chagrin, et contrairement à cette première fois il réussit à nommer l'autre sentiment. C'était de la tendresse. Il s'écarta, troublé en sentant que comme la première fois ses lèvres s'avançaient vers leurs consœur.

"A demain ?"

Le blond lui sourit et hocha la tête.

"A demain"

OoOoOoOoO

Cela faisait bientôt trois mois qu'Harry et lui se retrouvaient dans la salle sur demande au moins trois fois par semaine. Le premier arrivé demandait la salle. C'était généralement une pièce suffisamment vaste pour que le gryffondor puisse s'entrainer, tout d'abord à apprivoiser la vitesse et de force physique créé par la potion, puis pour apprendre à utiliser sa puissance magique elle aussi multipliée par la Potion Magique. Draco ne l'avouerait à personne mais Harry Potter était vraiment impressionnant.

Au début, Draco profitait des entrainements d'Harry pour se regarder dans le miroir. Les lunettes de son compagnon lui allait décidément à ravir. Au bout de quelques temps, il avait amené un livre, et il se plaisait à se pelotonner dans l'un des fauteuils que la salle leur procurait et à faire semblait de lire. Il penchait un peu trop la tête de manière à pouvoir remonter les lunettes le long de son nez, et il en frissonnait de plaisir. Mais à présent, savoir qu'il portait les lunettes suffisait à faire son bonheur. Il n'avait plus besoin de se regarder, ni de trouver de faux prétexte pour les toucher, alors il avait proposé son aide à son compagnon.

Aussi depuis presque un mois jours pour jours, lui, Draco Malfoy aidait Harry Potter Aka le Survivant,aka celui-qui-a-survecut à se battre. Il n'était pas bête au point de ne pas comprendre pourquoi son ami s'entrainait autant mais il n'éprouvait pas le moindre remords à soutenir le brun dans son action. Quoiqu'il puisse se passer dans le futur, Harry Potter était devenu à ses yeux : Celui-qui-réalisait-les-rêves. Il pouvait donc lui aussi essayer de l'amener à réaliser son but. Quant bien même son but était-il en contradiction avec tout ce qu'on lui avait enseigner.

Ce soir là, était le dernier où ils pourraient se voir avant les vacances de Noël. Il rentrait au manoir en cette occasion tandis que le gryffondor restait au château. Et pour la première fois Draco se demandait qui était vraiment le plus chanceux des deux. La porte était déjà là, signe qu'Harry l'attendait. Il vérifia que la potion était bien dans sa poche, entra mais contrairement aux autres fois il s'arrêta sur le seuil.

La pièce était différente. Fini les grands espaces, ici tout était petit, chaleureux et cossu. Une cheminée chatoyait dans un coin et deux fauteuils siégeaient juste devant. Non loin sur une petit estrade, trônait le plus petit sapin qu'il n'ai jamais vu, à peine plus grand que lui ( et il mesurait tout juste 1m85). Son regard continua sa course se posant sur les quelques friandises placées sur la table, avant de se poser sur Harry. Celui-ci se tenait juste à côté d'un petit meuble en bois sombre, et sa main était tendu vers la bouilloire qui sifflait.

" J'ai pensé que nous pourrions faire quelques chose de différent... comme c'est bientôt Noël...et tu m'as dis que tu n'avais jamais décoré de sapin... moi non plus alors je me suis dit... mais c'était une mauvaise idée... très mauvaise... sortons et je remets tout comme d'habitude..."

Il eut tout juste le temps de saisir la manche de la robe d'Harry avant qu'il ne sorte et ne le tire hors de la pièce.

" C'est une bonne idée... je suis étonné, c'est tout. " Et il lui sourit pour le rassurer. Le gryffondor sembla soulager, et il le tira à l'intérieur. L'heure suivante fut passée à décorer le sapin, à discuter, à rire, à chanter. Draco ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien. Même si il n'avait pas les lunettes. Harry lui avait appris des chants de Noël Moldu comme " We wish you a merry Christmas "et lui les ritournelles Magique tel que " Magic Christmas". Lorsque qu'ils furent installés dans les fauteuils, le silence retomba. Il n'était pas apaisant mais électrique. Draco sentait le regard de Harry se poser sur lui à intervalle régulier, comme si il avait envie de lui dire quelque chose mais qu'il n'y parvenait. Soudain, fatigué de son manège, dit le plus calmement possible.

" Harry ? Calme toi et parle. Promis je ne te jetterai pas de sort."

Mais le brun resta silencieux. A la place il se leva pour trifouiller dans les poches de sa cape et en sortit un petit paquet rectangulaire. Il le lui tendit avec un petit sourire mal à l'aise.

" Joyeux Noël."

Surpris, il ne fit pas un geste. Ce n'est que lorsque que son compagnon se mit a gigoter, et à baisser la main qu'il se saisit du cadeau en murmurant un timide merci. Savourant l'instant, il déballa le présent avec lenteur. Mais lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il sentit le sang quitter ses joues. Des lunettes. Les mêmes que celle que le brun avait actuellement sur le nez. Incapable de bouger, que ce soit pour parler ou pour les prendre. Il sentit ses yeux embrumer de larmes. Pourquoi lui en avait-il acheté ? Leur arrangement ne lui convenait-il pas ? Peut-être qu'Harry en avait assez de le voir plusieurs fois par semaine et qu'il préférait passer son temps autrement, avec ses amis... pourtant il pensait...

"ça ne te plaît pas ? Si tu veux je peux les changer...j'ai un catalogue si tu veux en choisir une autre paire!"

" Tu ne veux plus me les prêter ?"

" Si.. sauf que si je te les prête... moi j'ai pas les miennes."

" Et alors, c'est pas grave, t'as la potion ! "s'écria Draco en relevant enfin la tête, juste à temps pour voir les joues du gryffondor prendre cette teinte carmin qui lui allait si bien.

" Oui mais quand je prend la potion, après je dois travailler et parfois et bien... j'aimerais.. "un éclair vert apparut à travers le carreau des lunettes tandis sa lèvre se faisait meurtrir.

" Tu aimerais?" Draco sentait son cœur battre la chamade, comme si quelque chose de capitale était sur le point d'avoir lieu.

" Qu'on se voit, chacun avec nos lunettes... juste pour parler, ou comme ça sans raison... je t'ai déjà dis que j'adorais les lunettes ? A quel point c'était pratique ?"

Draco sourit. Harry voulait passer du temps avec lui, juste avec lui et leurs lunettes respectives. Alors il prit délicatement son cadeau et l'enfila enfin. Harry s'était tu, il le regardait, en souriant, et se rassit.

OoOoOoOoO

Quelques semaine plus tard, dans la même salle deux jeunes hommes, un brun et un blond, s'écartaient en poussant un même "aïe "retentissant suivit d'un éclat de rire.

" Tu sais, les bisous de monture c'est sympa mais je préférais avec les lèvres..."

D'un commun accord le couple ôta ses lunettes avant de se rapprocher en soupirant de plaisir.

The end


End file.
